kamenriderdecadefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Will Vandom
Will Vandom is the leader of the Guardians of Kandrakar and the "W" of the Guardian team W.I.T.C.H. Narutaki fooled her and the rest of W.I.T.C.H into thinking that Decade was the destroyer of worlds and a devil and even caused them to have nightmares about him. She even met a Worm of herself and W.I.T.C.H, Kamen Rider KickHopper, Ryuutaros (who was possessing Caleb), and a Gurongi. She then met Daiki Kaito when he was attempting to steal the Heart of Kandrakar. Even though it was actually a fake, but he was hoping to make it real with the help of the other non-riders. After a 2 hour battle with Kamen Rider DiEnd, Static, the Winx Club, Kamen Rider Saga, Momotaros, Decade (first battle in day 1) and a second battle with Kamen Rider Kiva, Ben Tennyson, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Kabuto and Kamen Rider W, she finally learned that Tsukasa was trying to save the worlds and helped him take down the Dark Winx Club after accepting that she and W.I.T.C.H would always fight with him. She faced many challenges like Dark W.I.T.C.H, Kamen Rider Dark Decade and many others. She is the best partner that Tsukasa ever had and his best teammate. Powers and Forms Rider Abilities ''' When first acessing the K-Touch for Tsukasa in their first battle against Dark Winx Club, She touched the Kuuga and Agito buttons. This accesed her powers of Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, Kuuga and Agito. She is able to morph her arms into different weapons, use superstrength, jump high and to far distances, conjure up weapons with any material and use pyrokinesis. '''Guardian Powers Will is able to use Quintessence and counter Sith Lightning, as well as interact with machines and bring them to life. All Elemental Form When she and the rest of W.I.T.C.H are in one body (Will's only), they form All Elemental form. When in this form, Will dons a yellow Robe and a cape. Their Finisher is Five Element Kick Elemental Form A seperate and a little weaker variation of All Elemental Form. It is only seen once. They wear a red and gold variation of the new power forms in the W.I.T.C.H comics Ultimate Elemental Form Ultimate Elemental Form is W.I.T.C.H's invincible and unstoppable form. It can either be used in rage with Black Eyes or under control. They wear black and gold robes with a red cape. Their Finisher is Ultra Element Kick Kamen Rider Ixa When fighting Rook, Will temporarily uses the Ixa Knuckle before returning it. Equipment The Heart of Kandrakar The Heart of Kandrakar is the transformation device of W.I.T.C.H and their main source of power. Nothing can ever interfere with their powers except the Auremeres of Kandrakar. It is fused with the Seal of Phobos and the Amuelet of First Magic, which was given as a present to W.I.T.C.H by Kalder'Ahm, also known as Aqualad and Irma Lair's boyfriend, during the ultra-apocalypse of Darkseid and Imperial Shocker. She uses it to control whatever happens to her and W.I.T.C.H The Sword of Kandrakar The Sword of Kandrakar was a weapon made a milenia ago by blacksmiths of Kandrakar and was lost in a tunnel. Will was able to find it and put it to good use. Quintessence Memory During the events of W'' ''Forever, she was given the Quintessence Gaia Memory by Phillip. It was deactivated by Kamen Rider Eternal when he used his maximum drive. Its whereabouts are unknown. Bakugan She possesses the bakugan, Quintessence Sparx, 170 ability cards and one battlegear. This was given to her by Maruch and Dan for W.I.T.C.H's birthday Bey She was given Lightning Capricorn b. 421 by Ginga and Madoka for W.I.T.C.H's birthday Will temporarily uses the IXA Knuckle Trivia *Will has the strongest bond with Tsukasa *Her nicknames for Daiki and Tsukasa were Gun-boy and Ten-year *She has defeated Decade only one time *She wasn't killed in the Great Non-Rider War World *She reminds Tsukasa of Roxy *Tsukasa took a magic sample from the Heart of Kandrakar to try to Revive Roxy *She is old enough to drive a truck and motorcycle *She looks up to Tsukasa and considers him the best Rider *Currently, she has a twin sister named Wendy Vandom